Alice Got Me By Surprise
by Chubsie-Joergie
Summary: Joe just adores Alice. However no else seems to but Jasper who always looks likes his in pain... PLease read/review/comment/favore it please!
1. Cullens

**1: Cullens**

My name is Joe Newton and I was raised to believe that I can do whatever I believe I can accomplish and I believed that someday _Alice_ Cullen was going to be my future girlfriend. Well of course it didn't help the fact that she was with Jasper. Also that she's a senior and I'm a freshman…. but I can dream right?

Jasper's last name happens to be Hale but he's related to Alice. Not by blood but legally they're adopted so that means that my friend Sara Cullen(she's adopted) is related to the Hales/Cullens.

Ok maybe I'm biting of more than I can chew. I mean I wasn't even sure that we were going to stay in Forks. My dad got a new job as chief of police somewhere in Wisconsin. He was going to be chief here but Chief Swan beat him to the punch.

I never liked him he gave me the creeps. Oh and his daughter _Isabella_ oh no wait, "_Bella_". She might as well tattoo weirdo on her forehead. I mean seriously whats your real name? Teenagers…. But I can't be mad at her I think _Edward_ Cullen is hitting on her.

If we end up moving I'm going to ask Mike's mom if I can live with them. Mike Newton is my cousin. Unfortunately… If things don't work out with me and Alice I'm moving on to Rosalie Hale. She's with Emmett Cullen the wanna-be jock on steroids in my opinion.

By the way _Edward_ Cullen is the _hottie_ of the school. He doesn't even seem interested in any of the girls at school. Is he gay? I mean all the "_cute_" guys end up being gay…

Any who today at lunch the craziest thing happened today. I could of sworn Cullen was sitting with Bella today. Mike was right Cullen is a FREAK. But I can't be mad with Cullen he's my future brother in law.


	2. Football

**2: Football**

The next day things were ok but bad.

By the way remember to remind me that I'm going to quit the school football team.

Ok here's what happened. (Sigh) Well it turns out my mom wanted me to be active and helpful to the community and all these other things that I completely ignored. So to get to the point she made me join the football team and of course I got in.

Unfortunately with MY luck Emmett and Jasper are on the team. I also got dared to talk to them and ask them anything. So I asked them "So why did you guys join the team?" BTW Jasper Hale has the most sweetest voice. No homo… His voice is distracting and he answered " It's to distract me from something…." he said. Beats me he just better not be the one who slaps people on the butt or snaps towel on your back.

The next day…

I'm walking to Geometry with my best friend umm Sara, Sara Cullen…. Yes my friend is a Cullen. That's one of the reasons I don't hate the Cullen's because my friends their sister. But my cousin Mike hates them. Moron… Just, just because his precious Bella is now dating Edward Cullen.

Anyways were walking and we see Emmett and he says "Hey there pisqueak.(OMG) And says coach said QB's train newbies today." The worst part is that there are only two QB's. So sadly today I'm going to be trained by Emmett and Jasper! Great…

Later…

Oh my god someone just kill me! Emmett is harsh,cruel, and seriously needs a reality check that NO ONE wants to see him shirtless! Nobody in these is team is gay! Besides everyone here has a girlfriend. Except for me I'm saving that spot for Alice or Rosalie. Also Emmett's like a beast with his chest hair and muscles I'm telling you he's on steroids.

Don't get me started on Jasper who looks like he's on pain but likes to give US pain. " 20 bleachers and 3 laps! After that 50 push-ups and 100 crunches!" Gosh! He then yells "Everyone here is capable of doing this were all strong men!"

Luckily Emmett buds in a little too loud and tells Jasper "Well I'm off to pick up Sara from the swim team. Oh and after I'm going to my ballet class"

The Beast is going to audition for The Nutcracker?

Well our reward for such a good laugh was 25 push-ups more…. But with my luck it starts to rain! Jasper then takes us to the gym where the girls are doing volleyball! Great time for embarrassment!

So we go in and of course Bella is in there being a klutz! I don't know what Edward sees in Bella! She is a total klutz! Who slips while walking on wood? And who kicks a volleyball? In her defense she thought it was soccer! Geesh.


	3. The PayPhone

**3: The Pay-Phone**

When training was over I wanted to call Sara but my mom cancelled my phone so I could be more dedicated to school. (Rolls Eyes). So I went to a pay-phone and didn't know how to pay for my call. I was beginning to get frustrated. Where do the coins go? Where does my change come out? Am I holding the phone right? Am I talking in the speaker? Stupid public phones. Stupid mom! They don't say jocks are dumb for nothing! I guess Emmett couldn't do this either...

That's when the goddess Alice comes over! OMG what's going to happen?….OMG she's coming near me! Don't panic, don't panic. "Hey there! Joe right?' (Clears throat) "Um yes I am can I help you?" She simply smiles and offers me her phone."Here you can borrow my phone." she said. I'm speechless and say" Alice um what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Silly your supposed to call whoever you want to call" "Oh okay?" I start dialing Sara's number when Alice says "Oh that's Sara's number! Its ok you don't have to call her if you want to tell her something your welcome to come to our house! Jasper will drive you home won't you Jasper? I have to go on an errand."

I didn't even see her watching me dial Sara's number!"Yes dear…"Jasper said. This is all a slap in the face but in a good way. Can anything get weirder? OK I take that back! In the car was Sara! Wait did I take my medicine? Couldn't Alice tell me Sara was in the car before she invited me to their house?

"Ok buckle up" Jasper says. I listen and immediately regret saying yes to Alice, Jasper is listening to Lady GaGa but tells me its not his its Sara's. Uh yeah RIGHT! One of them I had suspicions of being gay and the other is a ballerina! I'm guessing Jasper is either telling the truth or bi. But should I believe him? Then again I remember Alice say she had to run an errand. Also that we had a conversation but what about I don't remember! Alice must of distracted me. All I know is that I kept saying yes to everything she said! Ok what did I say?…


	4. Flashback

**4: Flashback **

Ok I remember everything Alice said and it isn't good. It makes me embarrassed. Now I now what her errand is!

A: Hello Joe! Am I right?

Me: Yes

A: Do you know who I am?

Me: Yes

A: So, your one of Sara's friends?

Me: Yes

A: You do realize that your looking like and idiot right now…

Me: Yes

A: I noticed you getting frustrated in the pay-phone… So funny!

Me: Yes

A: Would you like me to buy you one?

Me: Yes

A: Ok think of it as a Christmas present! OK? Oh I'm getting you the good kind of phone okay?

Me: Yes

A: Well you should know Sara is in the car.

Me: Yes

A: Just stay with Sara until I come home. Ok?

Me: Yes

At this point she was talking about Jasper.

A: Jasper will drive you to our house okay?

Me: Yes

A: Ok then bye! Have fun!

Me: Yes

I'm such an idiot. For the record at least my brother wasn't the one who mistook Atlanta with Atlantis. But buying me a phone she did love me! Watch out Jasper!


	5. The Cullen House

**5: The Cullen House**

I didn't think most strangest thing that has happened to me again. The first was meeting Emmett in school. His dodo brain thought it would be funny to sign up for show and tell but didn't know where to show up or what too tell.

Any who ok the Cullens… Freaks! Heres what happened:

After a 15-25 minute ride of Lady GaGa's hit songs Telephone,Paparazzi, and Poker Face we arrived at the Cullens. And like seriously their furniture is sooooo 1918. I was starting to get very suspicious. At first I was like I can't judge a book by its cover. But hey thats why books have covers! To JUDGE!

Anyways I was walking up to Sara's room and then I noticed Bella walking in with Edward! Hum awkward! But Sara said Alice was waiting for me in her room. Inside Sara's room was a box and inside the phone like Alice had promised. Inside was a Verizon phone. Thank you Alice! And then I thought OMG Alice touched this phone! I'm going to love this forever!

Sara said she choose it and then we heard Rosalie " …No she has a right to know what harm she's she causing this family…" and then plates breaking. If I was lucky there was going to be shooting! Then I thought what if Alice go hurt?

Hopefully Jasper is there in case there is shooting so he can DIE and I get Alice! But Sara seemed embarrassed … Then we heard the goddess Alice speak! "I'm sure me and Bella are going to be good friends…" Friends with that weirdo? Girl you can do so much better!

Hmm if Bella was dating Alice's brother then shouldn't she know her by now? Something was fishy in here. But that wasn't the weirdest part! I saw Bella go inside Edwards room! Figures… That slut….

But then things got creepier! I looked inside Edwards room and so no beds. I then looked in all the rooms and still no beds! Even stranger I saw no kitchen utensils it was like they never used their kitchen! How strange I was down there to get a sandwich! :( They didn't even have cookies...

But most importantly I noticed all of a sudden that the Cullens NEVER come to school on sunny days! Lastly I noticed a bunch of graduation caps! Even one from Forks like 100 years ago! And all the caps seemed to be from cities that have cold non-sunny weather!

I was determined to get to the bottom of this. Just when I was walking up the stair I heard Edward say "Better hold on spider-monkey…" And I saw! I saw him fly off and land on a tree! And then he started climbing it! "Sara whats going on?" I asked and she suddenly stared at me and she said "Your going to forget this…" and her voice drifted away and so did I and I fainted…


	6. The Secret

**6: The Secret **

When I woke up the Cullens were right there showing concern. And not to be rude but their faces cracked me up. I laughed so hard I almost threw up. I didn't help that I was feeling weird. Weirder than when I got food poising from McDonalds.

Then Sara broke out the silence. But nothing came out of her mouth. There was only one time that she has broke the silence like that and it was when I threw up on her. Stupid McDonalds.. To my defense I could of sworn the McChicken looked green. But hey I WAS hungry.

But Carlisle spoke for Sara "Joe we need to talk we all do. And Sara I can not believe you used your power on him!" Power? Are they supernatural beings? I didnt think twice about what I was gonna do next. Uh uh no way I wanted to go home and go eat some tamales and champurado. No more WTF moments for today. So I said "Um I'm going home but you can text me…"

"This is important sweetie" Alice said. And she touched my shoulder and sat me down. Im never washing this sweater... I don't care if this was the third day in a row that I have been using this sweater… Alice took a breath and said "This is serious and we trust you. So here it goes… Joe were um were vampires…" I felt woozy again and I heard Emmett's voice "Uh-uh boy's to soft told you he couldn't handle the thruth. Jasper you owe me $5."

Then I heard a crack possibly my haed and then my mind went blank and the last thing I heard was "Blood..." and it came from Jasper and then I heard a fight and a struggle but whoever was rying to stop Jasper lost becasue he won. Then I felt the pain begin...


	7. Madame Fatigue

**Chapter Seven: Madame Fatigue **

Everything was a pain was more painful than when I got hit with the volleyball because of Bella. I despised her! Speaking of the klutz… " Is he ok?" Bella said. "No he's not he's changing Jasper could not resist himself and…" Carlisle was interrupted. "Carlisle Bella doesn't need to hear that yet." Edward said. "Edward she's gonna find out somehow." Alice said.

Carlisle continued "Jasper bit him and now the transformation is beginning Joe will be a vampire." Bella was dumbstruck. With that Bella and Edward left. Rosalie then entered. She looked furious. "What the hell happened? He had a choice!" she said. "I know that Rosalie but your brother here couldn't control himself and this happened." Carlisle said.

Esme heard the yelling and Carlisle had to explain how I fainted had a concussion and how Jasper bit me. I woke up then "I feel like crap." I said. Alice was the first to hug me. "Are you ok?" I told her yes and they explained what happened. I freaked out! More than when I found out we were moving and more than when I got food poising more than when I found out I was going to be a brother and even more than when I changed a diaper. "Me not human no more? Why its not possible I want to live!" I said.

I threw the biggest fit, like when I was 5 and I didn't get my Tamagotchi. Rosalie said she felt my pain but that you have to get used to it. Rosalie also explained the whole no eating humans only animals rule. "How, what I uh my family?" I guess Edward figured out what I was thinking so he told me they would fake my death.

So we all went to my house. I was supposed to be helping my uncle fixing the roof so I climbed the ladder and "fainted". I was rushed to the ER and said I died instantaneous…. Wow. It was kinda sad seeing my family crying and sad. But I had to get over it I wasn't Joe Newton I was Joe Hale. I could of been Joe Cullen but it didn't sound right. So now after people forgot about me I would be Jasper's and Rosalie's little brother. I was surprised how I changed as a vampire.

My features before I had Bistre Brown hair and Auburn eyes. Now I had changed I had Chamoisee hair and red eyes but soon enough they changed. My eyes weren't gold like my new family's instead I had Fawn colored eyes. Carlisle predicted that maybe I had a power and that explained my awkward vampiric hair/eyes. "My mom's side of the family always had weird features and that's why people never believed Mike and I were related." I told my new family and continued.

"My mother had Taupe hair and Feldgrau eyes. It was in our genetics according to my mother. My grandpa had the same thing with Arsenic hair and Cinereous eyes. My great grandpa had Rust hair and Sienna eyes. I remember he said it was because of my ancestor. She was called Madame Fatigue Luminous Newton. She had one son but he didnt have an ability. Madame Fatigue had the abilty to Control objects controlled by light a.k.a. technology and she also was able to drain your emotions, but she was uh burned at the stake. They thought she was a witch." I stopped but of course there was more so I continued. "There was more than one person during Madame Fatigue's time that possessed ability's. We had her diary and she had a friend that had twins Alec and Jane their mother was normal but their father had an ability not a strong one but a good one. He had the ability to make you unconscious. He lied to his wife so they were burned as well. The wife managed to escape and ask Madame Fatigue for help but she was too late. They were both caught and Madame Fatigue died to save the mother of Alec and Jane and her son and the lady was freed but Madame Fatigue was sent to death. That was the last thing she wrote. The last thing in her diary was that she was going to give her diary to this lady and her son so this lady was banished and sent to America with Madame Fatigue's child Hector .My mom said that it was rumored that Madame Fatigue's dependents had the same ability as her. But she also said it must of been a lie because Hector Newton didn't possess a ability." I finished gasping for air but I wasn't breathing. I found out vampires don't breath...

"Alice can you see something?" Carlisle asked. "Yes I can but I can't tell what his power is." All I could think was "_What the hell are they talking about?_"


	8. The Power, The News and The New Dad

Chapter 8:

The Power, The News and The New Dad

"When is he coming?" I said. Sara just rolled her eyes. I was getting impatient with this Elezear guy I want to know my power was now! ."_Now with breaking news, this is Mariam Lobos and we have breaking news here from Forks. What started as a funeral for Joe Newton ended up as a tragedy. Here in Forks own Funeral home where the family of Joe Newton were saying there goodbye's a fire broke loose. It appears that a candle started it all catching fire and destroying the family. The only thing that served where Joe's ashes. Now the Newton family says goodbye to Joe Newton and his sister Dahlia and mother Amanda. Back to you Steve. This has been a channel 9 breaking news._"

I was getting mad and sad. My human family gone? No! Feeling angry I felt that it was my fault. Anger build inside of me and all of a sudden all the lights and TV went and out and I was knocked out cold.

A voice broke out my unconsciousness "Hmm I do feel something else with him. My guess is that this is a unique power." I woke up and all eyes were on me. "What's wrong with me?" I asked. "My dear everything ok. Joe you have a unique vampiric power." Esme said.

"A power?" I said. "Yes me, Jasper, Edward, and Alice have one. I have the power to manipulate memories." Sara said. Hmm that made sense. This one time I went to school but made the mistake to forget to put on pants so everybody saw my Spongebob undies, and the next day everybody forgot, and when I asked they said

" That never happened it must of been a dream."

"So what's my power?" I asked. "Joe you have the power to drain strength and technology." Alice said. "But how?" I asked. "Well maybe it was because of Madame Fatigue or of what you brought in to your vampiric life." Carlisle said. Hmm Carlisle made sense. When I fainted I was thinking to myself "_Oops I think I think I electrified myself again, Joe you know getting electrocuted drains your strength…_!" Laughing Edward said "That might be the answer."

_**Months later…**_

"So can we go shopping for my new room Carlisle?" I asked hopefully. "Ha yes of course" he said. Yes! First we went to Seattle. Then we went to "Modern Design Sofa" and then to "Area 51". Carlisle told me there was no need for a bed but I asked to get one anyways. Carlisle said yes! He reminded me of my father who left us when I was eight. Good thing Carlisle didn't notice me. We finished at "Alchemy Collections" and then we went to go get me a laptop and other junk. "Geesh this a lot of stuff Carlisle!" I said. "No no it was my pleasure." he said. I was happy but the unexpected happened next. "Thanks dad." I said and then I hugged him. "Dad?" he said. "Ya I guess so." I replied. We both looked at each other and then I hugged him again and said " Yes you are my dad."

P.S

CHECK OUT PROFILE TO SEE JOE'S PROFILE!


	9. The Loud Noise

Chapter 9:

The Loud Noise

First of all i regret saying that my new room is ruined. Second of all I have to say that I'm pissed. Third of all I want to say that two idiots named Emmett and Rosalie caused this. It was night and we were all in my room having a little competition in my new Nintendo Wii. It was Edward, Alice, Sara, and Me. We were playing Mario Kart. Sara erased both Edward's and Alice's memory since Alice knew who was gonna win and Edward read Alice's mind to see who won.

The winner could of changed and it was Edward in first place, Sara in second, Alice in third and me in last. Sara threw a shell at Edward now in second. I got star power. Alice now in fourth. I was behind Edward and now I was in second Sara knew she was in trouble. Alice got the blue shell making me in first place. Edward and Alice both passed Sara. I was in first now, Edward in second, Alice third, and Sara last. This was it I was going to win! But then Alice got three shells, but I star power invincibility yes! Star power didn't last long and I got hit! Alice passed me and went through the finish line! My head went down I was defeated! Me in second place, but now it was between Edward and Sara. Sara had the ghost and stole Edward's shell but Edward dodged the all, but Edward didn't see the banana peel and slipped. Edward claimed last place and Sara third.

We all had a good time. Now it was gonna be all six of us Carlisle, Jasper and Esme too. We asked Emmett and Rosalie if they wished to play. "No no uh busy he later…" Emmett said. Well that was rude of them I thought. Alice then stopped. "Oh no not again." Edward said. Carlisle was about to ask but we heard a sudden crash upstairs. It came from Emmett's and Rosalie's room. Another crack.

We were all waiting. Crack-crack. Boom, bang, crack. I saw the wall start to crack in my new room. Then crash and the room upstairs crashed down on us. We all ran out in time and we all saw Emmett and Rosalie naked. "Not again Rosalie and Emmett! We told you when you need to do that go away! Now you ruined Joe's room!" Esme said. I stared in shock my room ruined. "Emmett, Rosalie my room you ruined it!" I told them by now they were dressed again. " Eh sorry." Emmett said. "My room I want it back by tomorrow! And this time I want you to go away next time you have sex."I said


	10. In Love?

Chapter Ten:

In Love?

Years past and I stayed as a vampire. There was nothing to do we were awake 24/7. All there was to do was watch tv but even we couldn't do that Alice, Rosalie and Sara would stay up all night watching novellas (Mexican soap dramas). I was going to go hunting with Jasper. We saw Emmett huddled behind the sofa peeking. He was also seeing the novella. It looked like he was crying.

Alice: Oh no I see who Alejandra is going to pick!

Sara: Don't ruin it! Im going to have to use my power on you!

Rosalie: Do it because I want to be shocked on who she is gonna pick! Even though she's going to pick Jose instead of Romeo.

Emmett (whispering): My life is going to be ruined if she picks Jose. (Now crying)

We left and we heard Alice yelling at Emmett to go away. We chuckled as we were running Jasper said he usually hunted with Sara. He said he liked the company. He also said that not even Alice hunts with him. She doesn't like anybody see her hunt.

After the hunt me and Jasper were like BFF'S. But after a while I got the clue that maybe I was spending way to much time with him. I thought I was falling in love with him. Not as a boyfriend but as a brother. I also was in love with Sara but as a sister. Dating either Jasper or Sara would be awkward. They are my brother and sister from another mother.


	11. Visitors

Chapter Eleven:

Visitors

I was a happy person now I had my new family with me. I had my parents Carlisle and Esme. I had my weird and annoying brother Emmett. I had my quiet yet talented brother Jasper, and my indescribable brother Edward. Then I had my sisters, the short random fun one Alice and the other fun short one Sara. Lastly I had the other indescribable sibling Rosalie.

We were enjoying a nice baseball game where it was the boys versus the girls and Jasper had just hit a home-run. We were losing by one because Jasper was flirting with the pitcher Alice and got three strikes. Also because Sara struck out Emmett.

Then Alice froze. "Were going to have visitors." she said and continued. "I see them, the Volturi coming for him." she finally said. All eyes looked in my direction. "Him? For what? No they cant do that his a fun little fella." Emmett said. I could see the worry in his eyes. "They found out about his power, they want him. But this is different, they don't want him as part of their guard." Alice said.

Then there was sudden panic in everybody moods. I saw Jasper it looked like he was thinking but then I noticed that I was suddenly calm.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle said. "Soon, and they didn't bring Jane or the guard. This must be serious." Alice said. Edward spoke out, "I can hear their thoughts Aro is really excited, Caius is hopeful, and Marcus wants to hunt soon." he said.

We all then saw three males coming in my direction. One had a bored expression, the other a happy expression, and the last one had a irritated expression. From the looks of it they were Caius,Aro and Marcus.

I was to distracted, and didnt notice them come. "Hello I'm Aro and we have word that you have the power to drain energy?" Aro said. "That power is unique never heard of." Caius said. Marcus chuckled "With you on our side we can be powerful." Aro then said, "Yes we would wont you consider being on ourside. But not in the guard." he said and continued. "We are Caius, Aro and Marcus but with you we can be Cauis, Aro, Joe and Marcus. What do you say?"


	12. Reply

Chapter Twelve:

Reply

I was dumbstruck. Did Aro just ask me that? I just stood there dumb, shocked. Aro looked at me with pleading eyes. " I'm sorry Aro but that decisions is not up to me its up to my family." I told him, "Ah yes about your family, we were hoping Alice and Edward would join us." he said with a smile. "Aro remember the other one has a useful gift." Marcus said. "Oh yes." he said as he turned in Sara's way. "Sara would you like to join the Volturi?". Sara looked just as shocked like me.

"Me?" she said. If Sara went I went, Sara was my friend so of course I would go with her. She would be lonely. The only thing keeping me from going with them was their thirst. The drank blood. Human blood, not like us. We drank animal blood.

"Alice can I talk to for a minute?" I told her. "Sure what is it." she said. I momentarily forgot what she said. I was remembering that I used to adore Alice. But then I learned their secret. I remember that day, where all I though all day was " Wow Alice got me by surprise." in fact I said so ouch Edward, the nice one got mad and told me to think of something else because it was driving me nuts.

My thinking was interrupted. "Uh Joe?" Alice said. "Oh um I wanted to ask you something." I said. "What?" she asked. I replied "Um if I um do end up saying yes to Aro's offer." Alice laughed a musical laugh "Oh that changes but you'll find out soon it all depends to you." She then left skipping merrily to go snuggle Jasper.

I knew it would be no help to ask Alice. I thought yes and then no. Yes it would give me good opportunities, and no I cant leave my family. "So have you thought it through Joe, Edward, Alice and Sara?" Aro asked us.

Edward: No

Alice: No

Sara: No

Me: It kills me inside to do this.

I then faced my family and announced "My answer is yes but I like to know what you think."

Carlisle: Do what your heart tells you. *YES

Esme: It will give you good opportunities. *YES

Rosalie: You said your self already. *YES

Emmett: Hell no your my little brother *NO

Jasper: No, were hunting buddies…. *NO

Alice: Go have fun we'll miss you, but we have to keep in touch so you better text me. You better text all of us. or better yet Facebook us. *YES

Edward: Do me a favor and give Jane a hard time. *YES

Sara: I dunno…. (Looks down) *UNDECEIVE

"There you have it Aro, lets go." I left but deep down inside I regretted my decision. I hoped Alice was right.


	13. Kenzie

Chapter Thirteen:

Kenzie

We arrived at Voltura, Italy in no time. It was dark time and Aro got thirsty and decided to hunt. I was disappointed with the Volturi's decision of choosing human blood. I felt alone I usually didn't feel this way. Of course I was always happy with my family around me but of course they weren't with me at the moment.

I then decided to go for a walk. I loved the city nights of Voltura. I was walking when I smelled blood. I noticed a girl about my age in a car crash. She noticed me too. "Please help me we crashed I don't think my parents are alive." she pleaded. I ran to the girls parents and felt no pulse. I then got her out and called 911. I then called Aro and told him where I would be. "Joe I knew you would like the rest of the Cullens but ok go." and he hung up.

The ambulance arrived and I went with them to make sure this girl was ok. "Whats your name?" I asked her. " Mackenzie, but I prefer Kenzie." she said. This poor girl was covered in blood. I told her about her parents and she reviled that those two adults were her foster parents.

She was then transported to the ER. I don't know why but I felt an attachment to her. I waited and the doctor approached me. "Ah yes you must be Mackenzie's boyfriend." he said. "Boyfriend uh no I'm just a friend." I corrected him. "Okay well she's going to be okay just a broken arm and leg. Car crash broke all her bones on the left side. She's free to go."

Then she came out. I saw how beautiful she looked with out all the blood on her. Kenzie left me awestruck. She was beautiful. "Hi Kenzie." I said. I then took the doctors order to take care of her. Kenzie then told me that she had no where to go. I then realized that I didn't even know where Aro lived. So I took out my emergency credit card and took Kenzie and I to a hotel.

"Wow a stranger caring for me." she said. I chuckled "No not a stranger. I'm your new friend Joe. Now here take your medicine." She took the medicine and said "Well thank you Joe." she said and then hugged me. "No problem Kenzie." I assured her, and without a warning she hugged me once again and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.


	14. Surprise

Chapter Fourteen:

Surprise

I went back to Aro to tell him I changed my mind. I stayed all day with Kenzie instead. I felt an attachment with her. I knew I liked her as much as she liked me. I was with her 24/7. Even when she slept. I didn't dare go to the Volturi not even when Demetri found me. I was wnated by Aro so he then send out Alec and Jane to convince me to go back.

I told Aro that I had changed my mind and that I didn't want to be with them. He was disappointed of course. I thought I was going to be in trouble then. After three months nothing happened. I felt safe again. Me and Kenzie made it official. We were together like Bella and Edward. It was strange when I saw Edward here. I found out that he wanted to die. He was crazy. Strange things happened when I was gone from Forks. First Edward wanted to die, and second Aro send Jane, Alec, and Demetri to Forks to stop newborns. Carlisle assured me they weren't in trouble. Then Renesmee was born, after that Bella was one of us. Of course there was a huge misunderstanding and The Volturi left but came back.

Now I was alone with Kenzie us together but I felt like I was betraying her by not telling her that I was a vampire. But things were about to get from crazy to weird. Me and Kenzie were together for a total of 4 months went things started to turn crazy. Kenzie began to get crazy hormones and feelings. We never had anything but kissing and thats it. But then cam St. Marcus day and things turn out wrong. Me and Kenzie did something wrong. I looked around and my surroundings were horrible.

I woke up to my shock to see me and Kenzie in my bed together. I looked under the blankets and saw no clothes. Kenzie woke up and snuggled with me. She then looked green and went to the bathroom. I saw bruises on her, a broken bed and Kenzie puking. I tried to comfort her but her beautiful smile was weak and her face was no longer pale it was green, she then missed the toilet and puked on me. I gave her Tylenol to see if it helped. We then heard a knock on the door and kenzie and i cleaned up. Kenzie went back to pucking and I didnt know what was wrong with her. I then remebered what happened and what we did last night. I was shocked when I opened the door because I saw Alice. "Joe I see Kenzie she's pregnant."


	15. Reliable

Chapter Fifteen:

Reliable

I stared at Kenzie in horror. What was i going to do? I was only fifteen and I was a 3 year old vampire! Plus Kenzie was only 16. Geesh what was I going to do? I looked around the room. I saw Kenzie still puking, Alice sitting down with a blank expression on her and me in shock wondering what was going to happen to Kenzie.

"Alice I'm only fifteen what am I supposed to do?" I asked her. She hushed me and said, "I know what to do." Yes thank god for Alice. "What is it Alice." I asked her. She said nothing and started getting everything packed up. "I should of known there was something wrong when you didn't call Carlisle, Jasper, or Emmett. For crying out loud Carlisle is your dad, your hunting buddies with Jasper and your Emmett's favorite brother. And didn't I tell you to Facebook us?" Alice told me.

"Alice I was a little to busy ok and Kenzie won my heart." I sand and directed my head towards Kenzie. She sighed and placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "Your not the only who's been through this Joe. Edward and Bella remember? The whole Volturi thing?" she sighed again and went towards Kenzie.

"It's going to be okay Mackenzie." she re-assured Kenzie. Kenzie looked up at me and said, "Joe?". I looked at her "Kenzie this is my sister she's going to help us. Kenzie I dont know how to explain but Alice can see the future and your pregnant." Kenzie looked shocked and was about to say something and continued puking. Alice then looked up at me and said "Where going to see someone who is reliable, Joe. This might help you and Kenzie." she said. "Is our baby going to be like Nessie?" I asked Alice. Alice nooded her head. "Alice?" I asked again. "Yes?" she said. "Who's this reliable person Alice?" I asked her. She looked up and said, "Bella."

**Ok I have 30 reviews so far... But the person who gives me my 50th review gets a whole chapter and character dedicated to them! :)**


	16. Abortion?

Chapter Sixteen:

Abortion?

**A/N: For the record I dont support abortions. Please review! And I know have 31 reviews whoever sends me my 50th review will get a chapter/character dedicated to them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does. I only own Joe...**

I can almost see the confusion in Kenzie's eyes. I should of departed from her. I never should of fallen in love. I should of left sooner. I grabbed a bag and gave it to Kenzie. She smiled and sat down on her chair. I then saw Alice shake her head and mutter. "Alice? Is there a problem?" I asked her. "Yes and its name is Emmett and Sara." Oh I thought. Hmm I wonder what they did now? Well atlas Emmett. I wouldn't be surprised if the house was burned down.

"I told him we were expecting a visitor and told him to clean up but you know Emmett. And Sara who Emmett is scared of decided tote Emmett that she can beat him in "Dance Dance Revolution." and he wont clean now." she said. Ah Emmett most of lost…..

**Forks, Washington**

I smiled at the beautiful sight. I was back home. I then was brought back to reality we were here. I then hugged Kenzie and saw that she was in more pain. The baby had broken some bones by the looks of it. Alice obviously having this vision a few minutes ago hurried us up.

We arrived in no time were my family hugged us. Out of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Sara, Alice, Jasper, Edward and the new Bella and Nessie only six were supportive. I thanked the supportive ones Esme, Rosalie, Sara, Alice, and Bella and Nessie. But I didn't understand why my father didn't support me. I felt an immediate grudge towards him. They quickly introduced themselves to a confused Kenzie. But before she could sake questions she fell asleep.

My "father" then stepped out and asked me to come out. "Yes?" I asked with an angry tone. "Joe your hurting her we almost lost Bella and you might lose Kenzie..." he began. "No I wont why dont you support me like the girls? Why is it that only the boys dont support me? I get it I might lose her but I trust that she'll be ok." and I left with out speaking to him and it was going to be like that for a while.

We all surrounded on Alice. We depended on her to help us with her visions. After she said she had nothing we asked each other what we could do. But as well we came up with nothing. "Not every human is going to be strong enough to carry a vampire baby in their womb." Bella said. " Take it from me but if she's not strong…." Bella said. I knew what she meant. She then looke up but never met my eyes as if she knew Kenzie wasn't stron enough. We all knew that...

She smiled at me and she told me to follow her to talk in private.

"Yes Bella?" I asked her. She sighed and said, "I know what your going threw Edward told me this was the hardest thing for him. Seeing me actually do this. But whatever you do trust Ma- eh Kenzie's heart not yours, because your heart is going to want to keep Kenzie for greed because you lover her. If you love Kenzie then let her do this." Didn't anyone know that Kenzie didn't know the secret? "Eh Bells I hum haven't told her the secret yet." I told her. "Oh I know she just woke up and eh she's a smart one she figured it out all by herself." Bella smiled and left. Kenzie knew?

"Hey Kenzie" I told her. "I know your secret I knew from the second I woke up to your body sparkling and your cold skin." she giggled and sighed. "That Bella went threw this too so if she could do I can too." she said proudly with confidence. I kissed her and let her rest.

I sighed and sat down next to Sara and Alice. We then saw Emmett whisper to the others, "The Unsupportive" ones Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. We saw Emmett and the rest of them coming toward the house. "Didn't we kick them out of the house?" I asked Rosalie. "Yes but you cant train monkeys can you?" she said. She then stood up and was about to kick them out again but my father that I now resented stopped her. "Rose just hear Emmett out." and with that they left Emmett on the porch.

"Ok don't get mad but eh Joe and Kenzie have you guys ever considered that your killing Kenzie for selfish reasons?" he said and Rosalie snarled but Emmett continued. "Eh um have you ever considered abortion?" he said.


	17. A Thank You Followed By A Plea

Chapter Seventeen:

A Thank You Followed By a Plea

**A/N: I cant believe I actually wrote this! As I read this I cry as I know this story is coming to an end! I also know that the story is called "Alice Got Me by Surprise" so I promise more Alice time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even Sara I only own Jorge, Kenzie and the baby.**

We all look at Emmett in shock. Did he really ask us that? We then looked at each other an knew what to do. We got him and pushed him out. "I should of warned you he was coming as soon as I saw it." Alice said. "It's okay." we all said. They all went to go comfort Kenzie everyone but me and Alice.

"Alice I wanted to thank you." I said. Alice looked at me in shock. "Alice I well I wanted to say thank you because your the one who was honest and nice with me as a human and as a vampire." I told her blushing. She giggled at my honesty. "Your welcome you know I always knew you would be one of us the moment I knew you and Sara were BFF'S." I sighed and remember my human days. "Alice you know when you told me that you were a vampire you eh um." I stopped to think about it and continued, "Alice got me by surprise." I laughed and Alice continued. We hugged as we looked at the calendar knowing that any moment Kenzie might be gone, but I knew I had Alice to get me by surprise at anytime with her visions…

_**2 Months and 8 broken bones later…**_

"Eh is it coming yet?" Sara asked. "Sara no." Alice answered. Alice had a vision that our _son_ was due to be born any moment and we were all tired of waiting. During two months Emmett changed to our side. He missed his Rose and Jasper did as well. "Uh Kenzie I eh don't want to bug but eh can't you push him out now?" Jasper gave him a dirty look. In fact we all did. "Stupid her water hasn't broken yet." Jasper said. "I was just giving suggestions…" Emmett said.

"Oh its coming now." Alice said.

**20 minutes and Emmett passing out later….**

"Can I hold him?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head after all I did forgive him. "Whats his name?" Esme and Rosalie asked me as they stared in admiration at my baby boy." I didn't know yet. Then it hit me. "Luke." I said as I too stared in admiration.

But sadly I was interrupted by Kenzie screaming in pain. "Joe I can't I don't think I'll make it." she said. "Turn me, turn me now." she pleaded. I stared at Kenzie who was right. If I didnt do it now she would be no more. I looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Dad?" I asked. "I'm sorry but she wont the decision is up to you but you must hurry." I didn't want to do it I knew that I wouldnt be able to resist but I didn't want to lose her. If I didnt do anything she would die but if I bit her I would kill her. I was stuck with no decision. But then Kenzie spoke, "Joe? Turn me turn me or lose me."

**A/N: Ah I really did focus hard for this chapter! And still have 31 reviews! Remember my 50th reviewer gets a whole chapter/character dedicated to them.**


	18. Alice

**A/N Im so sorry I haven't updated this in a while but my laptop was not in my possession for a long time…. I am supposed to be doing and english assignment right now but I refuse to do it. On to the new chapter! This is a one on one conversation between Joe and Alice.**

**P.S: The last chapters include more Alice :D**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Alice

I looked at Kenzie and then at Luke and then at everybody else. I didn't know what to do. My sadness turned to anger, frustration after that. I punched the wall and then kicked it. "Joe?" Kenzie pleaded. I looked at her and cried and just left. I ran as fast as I could. I knew Alice could find out where I was going. But I was prepared for that once she found me I would drain her of her power and electronics. I would do the same thing to the others because knowing Alice I knew she would bring back-up. The only person my powers wouldn't work on was Sara.

Sara would manipulate my mind into not using my powers. I ran faster hoping Alice didn't find me. I thought about going to Canada then to Australia then to Mexico. I couldn't even agree on where to hide. I thought I was a failure to Kenzie,Luke, my family and to myself.

"Well well if it isn't my little brother." the sweet voices said. I turned around and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. Alice snapped her head and it was a sign for Jasper and Emmett to go away. "I love you!" Alice yelled at Jasper. Jasper came back and kissed Alice. i stood there for 10 minutes or more and I thought of escaping. I quietly backed away and Alice said" Don't even think about it." Damn. "Well hello there something called getting a room!" I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes and said bye to Jasper and then we went for a walk. "So tell me why you left." she looked at me with her serious eyes. I soughed, and looked away, "Alice I dint know what to do. Sister do you see what I'm going to do." I pleaded. "I see different things with you and Kenzie. It depends on you." she said.

I thought about it hard. I loved Kenzie and Luke. I knew what to do. "Thanks Alice we can go back now, but can we walk?" I asleep. "Ya of course it gives me a chance to talk to you." she said. "Hmm about what?" I asked.

"Well you see my visions tell me that the Volturi will come here and be furious with us, for creating another half human, half vampire baby." she said leaving me shocked. "And they will cause a fight but this time we wont be able to get help and well theres going to be a fight and we're all going to die. And I Alice for th-th-the first time Im scared. Only Jasper, Emmett, and baby Luke will survey you see I don't want to die and lose Jasper. We have to prevent this you have to fix this Joe." Alice finished. At first I thought of it as a joke but her eyes where serious. "There there Alice everything is going to be can I fix this?" I asked her.

"You have to turn Kenzie into a vampire and then the both of you go with Luke and with Bella and Edward as well with Renesmee to the Volturi to prove that vampire and human offspring aren't a threat and that Kenzie is a vampire. But beware Bella wont agree so easily and one mistake and the Volturi will kill us all." Alice said.

"I knew that it wouldnt be easy. I blamed myself for causing all of this. But I was going to do it for my family. I felt like the Volturi where nuts. Why would they think we were causing problem by falling in love and reproducing with humans creating harmless little creatures? I mean Renesmee isnt evil. Well sometimes she can be... But everything will be alright Alice." I re-assured her.

"No its not Joe Im sorry you were too late…" the voice behind us said.


	19. Intervention?

**A/N Sooo like I haven't updated this in a long time most the reason being I was lazy -_- and I had writers block forgot my password, etc. So here goes chapter 19… Keep in mind 1 chapter left!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I turned around and saw Carlisle. He looked sad like something bad had happened. I then thought to myself "Who died?". Carlisle looked at me without anything coming out of his mouth. Then without anybody noticing Jasper came and said "Go NOW" and I've never seen him yell at Alice and with that she left. He tapped Carlisle and Carlisle just nodded and left as well. I began to get irritated and started to walk away but Jasper tripped me.

"Not so fast hot shot." he said and chuckled. "Now you know I don't bring good news. You know either one of them could be died and you don't know where or why. But you have to calm down." Jasper said and then he took a long break and then continued. "Now I don't know how hard it is for you because I haven't been in your position. But believe it or not this is an intervention."

I know it would be inappropriate to laugh but I did. I even began to cry. My stomach began to hurt and I stopped. "Whhat for?" I asked still half-laughing. I then noticed Edward and Emmett come out of the trees. "Come on lets sit." Edward said. "Now this is no intervention more like a news delivery. But bad news." Emmett said.

"What news?" I said in a serious tone. "Well you see, its just that we uh well we cant explain it and if we do tell you Sara, Rosalie and Esme will kill us and were kinda afraid your gonna use your powers on us." all 3 morons said at the same time.

We all then began walking towards the house. Alice then came towards us with her irritated face. "Visitors" she mouthed. We all groaned because we saw it was Elezear. Its not that we hated him but there was bad news involved and plus he talked too much. "Ahhh Joe I do apologize Im sorry Im sure she was one of a kind?"

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all froze along with everybody else followed with a "Uh-oh" Elezear looked shocked and then everybody made a a passage way and lead me but I already knew what had happened I just didn't want to believe it I was in denial. "Alice I need Alice." is all I could think to say…


	20. Alice Got Me By Surprise

**A/N: So like i noticed that my last chapter was SUUUUPER short and Im sorry I'll try to make this one longer since its kinda important. And Imma try my best to have ALOT of Alice in this chapter! Oh and also I know I said chapter 20 was going to be the last chapter but IDK I really like this story. But I have a strong feeling that this is the end…. :(**

**IDK tell me what you think though! COOOOMMMENNNNT!**

"Alice wheres Alice?" I said with tears running down my face. I named my self the most I shouldn't have cause this much pain i'm only a teenager. A vampire teenager! I closed my eyes and just started to remember the past before Kenzie before this before I was a vampire before I even met Sara when I was the loner kid seating in the reject table in Forks High. When I wasn't 17 when I was a freshman….

**-FLASHBACK-**

I need to make new friends. I cant be seating here all by myself. What if I seat next to cousin Mike? No thats social suicide and Im already a loser. I can seat here its just for 3 more years. 3 more years and Im already having fun. 3 more years of homemade sandwiched a juicy pouches. I should probably throw this out I do it everyday.

"Oh here come the Cullens" I hear Mike say as I go throe out the trash. "The Cullens?" I look up and here they come and now i remember. The Cullens the weirdoes of Forks and apparently with a new person. I count them Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and the new freak apparently named Sara.

I rush to my table to admire Rosalie like I always do. And think to myself I will never want to be part of them…But today was different Sara had a concerned look in her face. She gets up and walks towards me and sits down "Hi Im Sara."

**-Present-**

I smile and think about that day always brings a smile to my face. But then i'm faced with reality Kenzie is dead or is this what happens when your turning. No one ever explained the process to me. "Alice?" I say

She comes behind me and I don't know wether her facial expression is good or bad. I know its the real deal. "No she cant be dead maybe maybe she's sleeping? Maybe she's sleeping." I yell.

"Im sorry Joe but she was to weak." I then walk over to Bella and Edward and say "Help with…" and with out me finishing Bella gets Luke and seats back down on the couch. I cover my face and Alice hugs me. "Don't worry your gonna be a good dad." Alice says and smiles. I half smile. "And he has his crazy Aunt to help with the diapers right?" Alice and I then begin to walk towards the woods, laughing and talking. "You know Joe as vampires we've seen just about everything civil wars, world wars, diaereses, the great depression, but through all that i've never met anyone like you."

We talk about the good times we had, when she got me my phone, when Emmett and Rosalie ruined my room. All I could do is smile. But all of a sudden Elezear shocks us "Joe and Alice you had it all wrong your vision was wrong Alice. You had it wrong." "What are you talking about?" Alice said in a harsh tone obviously mad that she was told that she was wrong. "Your Kenzie she's an absorber!"

But I lost hope by now, "She's DEAD Elezear your not helping." Then I see goofy Emmett run up to me and tug at my arm, "Come on you have to come see this hurry hurry! I did I did it." he was saying it in a almost childlike voice. "Hurry!" he said one more time. And i go to admit he got me excited to actually see what the big deal was.

"Sir I told you she was an absorber!" Elezear chimed in almost rubbing it in my face. I felt the urge to slap him for being a smart ass right now but instead I hugged him. And Alice began to count, she had obviously had another vision "1,2,3…." she counted and overtime she did I walked closer and closer to Kenzie

"Her power is magnificent she can actually sleep as a vampire almost like absorbing energy while she is sleeping. She has the ability to absorb energy from others or anything with a mass such as animals, humans and vampires and she can also share energy in a way she's almost like you a couple meant to be. But she cant drain. You can drain any living thing with energy so can she. You can kill a vampire by draining their energy or you can control them but she cant she can only share it. Thats practically the only difference in your powers that and that she can sleep and you cant. Don't you see it? It was **DESTINY**." Elezear said in a happy tone. He then laughed and the left.

I couldn't believe it! "It's going to take a while Joe." Alice said. "I bet you saw her waking up."I said with a grin. She smiled and said, "But next time I'll be there in person laughing with joy possibly taking pictures…

"You know Alice I used to think you guys were creeps, losers, rejected teens, but when Sara came over and sat next to me that one day I realized one thing I wasn't any different." I said. Alice took note on what i had just said. "No one has ever said that in all my life time no human has approached us and tried to befriend us. But your something else. Nothing even Kenzie is like you. You actually took advantage of life and tried to live to the fullest but no one liked you and it didn't bother you. Thats why you Kenzie and Rosalie get along because in your human life you appreciated life. Never hurt yourself or others or thought bad things about your self or others. I have never met anyone like you. Your one of a kind."

Now I was shocked. Was this true? I never realized it. But now I look back and no one gets along with Rosalie as mush like I do. We were jealous of humans because we never wanted to be this. In fact I haven't forgiven Jasper for turning me into a vampire yet. "Alice I need to tell Jasper something…" I told her. I looked at her and she was still admiring me with tears in her eyes. "I know and he's going to hug you." she sobbed "Now lets go back Kenzie's going to wake up soon. You know something I'm glad your a vampire." she said as she wiped away her tears. "And why is that?" I said. "Because I get to be with you for all eternity. I get to have you as my brother." she said and hugged me.

"Can i ask you for a favor?" she asked me. "Anything." I replied. "Give me a piggy back ride?" I laughed as she hopped on my back. "You Alice someday I'm going to tell Kenzie and Luke the story on why I was obsessed with you." "I can already see it your going to say what your first impression of was and your whole life and the first words are going to be…" She got off me and we said at the same time:

**"Alice go me by surprise…."**


End file.
